fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Pyrite and Quartz
Pok mon Sun and Moon versions were released in the UK in 2013 December 21st and was one of the best selling pok mon games yet. It features many new pok mon such as Leapeaf, Tasbite and Gerbolt. It also introduces two new types; and Cosmic. It's based in the Estelia region and has many new features such as constellation spotting and new weathers. The game is for Wii U, Wii, DS and 3DS. It will have a sequel sometime soon called Pokemon Eclipse Version. Storyline TBA Pokémon New Pokémon Note: * means that the name will be changed, ** means it might be changed. New Features The games introduce new types for new trainers... Cosmic and Light! Battling is changed from sprites moving slightly and colourful beams to anime style battling! When the move Fly is used outside of battle you get to control your Pok mon flying through the skies and catch pokemon up in the clouds, taking a cue from Pok mon Rangers Gaurdian Signs! The new device called the Pok app has all sorts of stuff to do! You can play games, call your friends and more! Your Grandma Kerry lives a few towns away but if you can find her and register her in your Pok app-Phonebook then you can call her at any time and she'll tell you some old Folk tales about the place youu are! And she has a special sidequest that will help you catch and evolve the Fairy Type Pok mon, Uponake! The new weather conditions include Windy, which switches out you and your opponents pok mon every five turns (Ground, Dragon and Flying types don't get affected), Storm, where you get zapped with lightning every turn (Ground and Electric types don't get affected), and Comet Shower, where you get healed every turn. The Estelia Region The Estelia Region is based off of the UK and Ireland. The region is split into four sections Island Estelia (Ireland), Mountainous Estelia (Scotland), Populated Estelia (England) and Challenging Estelia (Wales). The Hero / Heroine starts in Coniferous Town, a peaceful town with three houses, your's, and two of your three rivals, Sarah's and the player of the opposite gender's. There is also the Pokemon Lab of the Estelia Region. Characters Playable * can someone make a table * Non-Playable Beta Elements *The region was originally supposed to be called the Morkisho Region. *There were originally going to be seven new types, Jungle, Robot, Fairy, , , Cosmic and Chaos. **Chaos was the first to be gotten rid of as it would just be an expansion on types. **Robot was trashed because the creator decided that it would be best to keep robot-like Pokemon as and types. ** lasted the longest out of all of them but was deleted when the creator realised that Growl would become a type move and we can't have a level 3 Tasbite knowing a Sound type move. **Fairy was thought of before it was announced. **Jungle was scrapped almost straight away after the creator designed his worst Pok mon ever, Banabel, who was a tiny banana with eyes and a mouth. Category:Pokemon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:3DS Games Category:DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Articles under construction Category:Stubs Category:Adventure Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Series Category:Worlds Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Fake Pokemon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokémon Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Light Pokemon Category:Regions Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Hammy Games